XxMcSwaggerDaddy47xX
General Information Mate mate you come to Birmingham mate I'll fuckin bite your face off and shove it up your asshole you little dickhead, you little fucking knob. You were talking about the whispering maybe you should stop whispering yourself first you little fucking mommy's boy now shut your mouth and fuck off dickhead. You know something you little fucking muppet I'll tell you where I live, I live in FUCKING Birmingham, Smethwick, you little fucking bic-dickhead FIND OUT WHERE IT IS, YEAH. COME BIRMINGHAM and I'll BITE YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF. I WILL FUCK YOU UP DICKHEAD I WILL FUCK YOU UP YOU LITTLE KNOB YOU SENT ME THE FIRST MESSAGE. I'M A FUCKING BIG MAN YOU LITTLE FUCKING DICKHEAD. I'M COMING FOR YOU, BIG MAN SIX FOOT, BIG ASS STOCKY MAN, SO COME SMETHWICK, AND I'LL BITE YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF. YOU SENT ME THE FIRST MESSAGE, SO NEXT TIME CHECK YOUR MESSAGES YOURSELF YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD What did i fucking shout at you down the mic for, playing your fucking mouth, mate, to my bro man. You sent me a message first, yeah. I live in Smethwick Birmingham if you want to FUCKING brawl. COME down, Smethwick, ask for Danny G, I'LL COME OUT MY HOUSE, AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING LEGS! YOU LITTLE PRICK! HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING?! HEAR WHAT I'M, FUCKING SAYING?! COME BIRMINGHAM AND I WILL FUCK YOU UP, COME BIRMINGHAM NOW, AND I WILL FUCK YOU UP! I TOLD YOU WHERE I LIVE, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE I LIVE?! I LIVE IN FUCKING SMETHWICK, NOW COME, AND I'LL KILL YAH. What's my problem? What's my problem? You, is my fucking problem. Shut your fucking mouth I'LL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE AND I WILL COME AND FUCK YOU UP IN YOUR OWN HOUSE. SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM GEEZER, I AM A FUCKING MONSTER. DON'T FUCK ME ABOUT AND I'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND I WILL FUCK YOU UP IN YOUR OWN HOUSE. I TOLD YOU WHERE I LIVE. COME TO MY HOUSE, SMETHWICK, COME TO MY HOUSE AND WE'LL SEE WHO KNOCKS WHO OUT MATE I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING FACE. SERIOUSLY MATE I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE, I WILL BREAK YOU OPEN, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU LITTLE PRICK. YOU SOUND LIKE YOU'RE 17 YOU LITTLE KNOBHEAD. I'VE GOT FUCKING KIDS OLDER THAN YOU MAN, I GOT KIDS THAT WILL FUCK YOU UP YOU DICKHEAD.﻿ Gameplay Information A devgun that's said to be the antichrist. It fires all ammunition from all magazines, and can take any sight. Firing at a very balanced and fair 12,000 RPM (faster than McSwaggerDaddy47 fucked your dad,) and at 1000 velocity with semi, auto, and burst modes (though I don't know why the hell would you pick anything other than auto,) this gun is known to make men into boys upon laying eyes on it. It also has the same recoil as an ACR from MW2, which is to say, there is none. You're never gonna find it, and there's a reason why. (Unless Tas someone stumbles upon it in Market) This is the power of requiem. And a 9 year old's drawing of an epic new gun to add to Phantom Forces. Category:Joke pages